Under the Apple Tree
by gray-cataclysm
Summary: While on a stroll to his favorite apple tree, Lost encounters Ciel for the first time. Mostly based on headcanons and theories, since there isn't a lot of official information on their personalities. Updates will be irregular.


The crimson-haired demon exhaled a sigh as he walked with quick steps and long strides to his most frequented place nowadays; the apple tree which stood at the border of a flowery green meadow. In spite of the brutal fighting that had been going for quite a while between the angels and the demons, this place was a defiance to the world, a peaceful rarity; the flourishing plant life and the soft, still fertile land covered with young green grass had yet to be subjected to the destruction and ruin that was brought by the aftermath of the battles fought in the war. Lost was glad to see a place in this world which wasn't a bloodied battlefield laid with corpses, a fortified stronghold in which either the angels or devils cautiously resided in, or a swirling pit of hellfire where screams and cries ran rampant throughout. Unlike most of the aggressive demons with whom he fought together, he secretly preferred a quieter and more reserved place than the blistering hot, arid, and cracked land on which he spilled the blood of angels whose names and identities he never bothered to ask for. He had no need to know the dead, let alone his sworn enemies. All he had to do was slaughter them by the hundreds.

He chuckled darkly to himself. Now that he thought about it, his job was rather simple; if not a bit more difficult considering his position as one of the Devil's highest ranked demons. Certainly he had spent his fair share of time on the battlefield, but even though his eyes were already used to the sight of mangled limbs and broken bodies, he couldn't help but grow weary of seeing dead angels and dead demons every day. That was why, whenever he had some time to spare after finishing a quick and dirty fight alongside his comrades, he would always visit this place to relax, both mentally and physically, and prepare for the next day. Besides, the apples that he picked from this particular tree made for surprisingly tasty apple pies.

Thinking of how many apples he would pick this time for treating his comrades to some baked sweets, he wasn't on his wariest guard as he approached the shade of the tree. As such, it took him a while before he noticed the presence of another individual just a few feet away from him. Cursing himself internally for a moment, he backed away a respectable distance, his hand outstretched to materialize his spear if he needed to resort to combat. A pair of black wings appeared on his back, flapping and tensing into a position that was ready for flight.

Lost took a good look at the intruder standing behind the tree, and was startled to discover that it was an angel of all things. Wide blue eyes framed by long eyelashes blinked back at him. Her hands gripped the long blue mantle she wore over her flowing blue dress. Her hair was the color of gold; the straight and trimmed strands outlining her figure like silk whenever she moved.

For once, Lost was taken aback by the mere appearance of an angel. He had encountered (and slaughtered) many angels in his life, but it was the first time he had met one with such a pure and innocent visage. Her features were soft and subtle, practically radiating the light of a saint. She was simply _beautiful_.

A frown came across Lost's expression. Beautiful? He must have lost his touch if he was considering an angel to be beautiful; no matter how pretty of a face she had, she was still his natural enemy. Angels and demons were and are, after all, existences that will never understand each other.

Just when he seemed to make up his mind and was about to materialize his spear to give the angel a quick death, the angel opened her mouth. For some reason, Lost couldn't help but notice how soft and faint her lips were.

"My name is…Ciel. May I ask of yours?"

For the second time in a day, Lost was taken aback by one female angel. Her voice was just as pure and gentle as her appearance, if not even more, if that was physically possible. It was soothing, mesmerizing, and pleasant, with a nostalgic motherly feel and a tone that was gentle on the ears. So smooth and balanced was her voice that it utterly captivated Lost for a moment before he was able to snap out of his daze.

Even though he had no obligation or reason to do so, Lost found his mouth moving faster than his mind. "I'm…" He cleared his throat hurriedly. "My name is Lost."

"…Lost." Ciel repeated quietly, a smile coming to her lips. "I won't forget it."

The crimson-haired demon couldn't quite describe the feeling that burst into his chest and overwhelmed all of his other thoughts when he saw that smile of hers.


End file.
